Luna de Miel
by Andy Elric
Summary: Después de cumplido el sueño de la boda perfecta a Misty todavía le falta concluir otro sueño, uno que se ve truncado en más de una ocasión por su despistado marido.


_Si, ya sé que tengo como mil cosas pendientes por escribir, pero un reto es un reto y aquí estoy cumpliéndolo (a escasos minutos de que se acabe mi tiempo jaja, pero cumpliendo al fin. No sé que podría decirles al respecto del fic, solo que debía de ser más corto, pero cuando me da una idea es difícil que se detenga en dos o tres hojas. Espero que sea de su agrado y Sumi, cumplí! Para los demás, espero que lo disfruten. _

**Luna de Miel**

Un día de ensueño.

No había otra forma de describirlo. Todo había sido perfecto: la elección del lugar en un prado a las afueras de pueblo Paleta, con una decoración sencilla, pero llena de detalles hermosos y coloridos, ni que decir de su vestido. La seda más fina entallando su cintura, el resto, rodeándola como una nube de una materia etérea y cándida de una pureza inigualable. Sabía que el ajuar la hacía parecer una verdadera princesa, hecho que fue confirmado cuando Ash la miró embelesado al final del altar.

Declarar sus votos matrimoniales en compañía de aquellos a quienes más amaba fue sin duda un momento lleno de emoción convirtiendo aquel día en el más perfecto de su vida.

- Me alegro de que no te hubieras arrepentido al último momento, - La voz de Ash denotaba alegría. la rodeó de la cintura, pegando todo su pecho a la espalda de la chica y dejando un camino de besos en sus hombros desnudos.

Atrás había quedado el festejo y en él, habían abandonado también el recuerdo de cualquier persona, porque esa noche, se trataba solo de ellos, la feliz pareja.

- Ya habíamos pagado por todo, habría sido un desperdicio no presentarme - Misty regresó la broma al momento que ladeaba su cabeza, permitiendo que el cosquilleo de los labios de Ash sobre su piel se extendiera placenteramente por todo su ser.

Al no poder resistir más la tentación, Misty dio media vuelta buscando el rostro de su amado, adivinando sus facciones apenas visibles en la obscuridad de aquel cuarto de hotel y una vez que identificó esa curva perfecta de sus labios, los llenó con los propios en un hambriento beso. Tímidas caricias no tardaron en hacer presencia en sus brazos, en su rostro, en su cintura. Ash la trataba con tanta delicadeza y devoción, dejando muy en claro que, lo que seguía a continuación era el más puro acto de amor entre ellos dos.

Sin saber en que momento se había acercado a la cama, Ash la fue recostando sobre las finas sábanas con agonizante lentitud sin que eso detuviera la acción de sus labios ni de sus manos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, anhelando que ese momento llegara a una merecida culminación… Pero tendría que seguir esperando, lo supo apenas dejó de sentir la tibiez de los labios de Ash sobre ella, siendo remplazado por su suave y acompasada respiración.

- ¿Ash? ¿Ash? – Al principio le llamó con suavidad, pero a medida que el peso del cuerpo masculino comenzaba a aplastarla, se vio en la necesidad de gritar su nombre sin que con eso obtuviera alguna reacción de su parte.

Apenas lo apartó de ella, rodándolo sobre el colchón, resultaba más que obvio lo que había pasado. Ash se había quedado profundamente dormido.

La novia pelirroja bufó con fuerza, azotando sus palmas sobre la abultada falda de su vestido de novia que hasta donde ella sabía, seguiría igual de inmaculado porque a su marido le habían faltado las fuerzas para comenzar la luna de miel en ese momento.

Y no lo culpaba, la tarde había sido de por más ajetreada con tantos invitados, la presencia de los medios, el baile y los diversos tragos que consumió como parte de la celebración, pero en verdad deseaba que aquella noche por fin experimentaran lo que no habían podido de novios. Cuando escuchó como un ligero ronquido salía de boca de Ash, supo que no podría consumar su matrimonio, por lo menos no esa primera noche.

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos casi de inmediato, bostezó y entonces se dio cuenta de lo cansada que se encontraba ella también.

"_En fin, la luna de miel apenas comienza"_ pensó fugazmente, dejándose llevar por el sueño _"Serán siete días los que estaremos juntos y solos, es tiempo suficiente para que podamos…"_

Y acomodándose sobre los brazos de su despistado esposo, se quedó dormida.

**Día 1. **

Lejos de sentirse descansada, despertó más bien molesta, sobre todo cuando el teléfono insistía en sonar en elevados decibeles. Dando manotazos, por fin alcanzó el aparato para contestarlo de muy mala gana.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo con su voz aún apagada sin importarle quien la estuviera escuchando.

_- Señora Ketchum,_ - Escuchar el nuevo titulo que ahora poseía le hizo ruborizar un poco, tal vez porque técnicamente, no lo era por completo –_ Llamamos desde la recepción para avisarles que su vehículo está aquí, listo para llevarlos al aeropuerto. _

- ¿Aeropuerto?

_- ¿Desean que envíe al mozo para que recoja sus maletas?_

- ¿Maletas? ¡Maletas! – Su cerebro aun adormecido tardó en procesar aquello. Tenían un viaje planeado, una luna de miel a la cual asistir y no se encontraban ni remotamente listos. Movió el hombro de Ash sin que éste pareciera querer despertar – Eeee… Si… dígale que suba en unos cuantos minutos. - No esperó respuesta y colgó.

Con tan poco tiempo disponible, no había lugar a la delicadeza. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo que cayó en el piso de mármol. Un quejido y las palabras _"¿Qué demonios?"_ saliendo de su boca le indicaron a la pelirroja que había logrado despertarlo.

- Misty, - Asomó la cabeza sobre el colchón un tanto molesto - ¿Era muy necesario que hicieras eso?

- Si lo era. Tenemos un vuelo que tomar y no estamos listos.

- Relájate, tomará solo un minuto para…

- ¿Un minuto? ¡Yo todavía tengo puesto mi vestido de novia!

- Pues cámbiate.

- No es tan fácil, tienes que ayudarme. – de forma poco grácil y tropezando con sus propias enaguas, se bajó de la cama. Dándole la espalda a su esposo intentó alcanzar alguno de los múltiples ganchillos que mantenían el vestido en su lugar, dejando muy en claro que no lo lograría sola. Ash no tuvo más opción que acercarse y ayudarla… aunque no lo hacía muy bien – Ash… no, no lo jales… es para el otro lado ¡Me vas hacer caer!

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan complicado ¿Por qué no te lo quitaste en la noche?

- ¿Por qué no me lo quitaste tu?

- ¿Eeehh?

- ¡Qué te apures!

Después de muchos forcejeos, Ash deshizo hasta el último de los botones y Misty salió casi corriendo hasta el baño, un tanto abochornada, pero sobre todo molesta. ¿Cómo es que Ash parecía no tener ni idea de lo que se supone que ellos dos debieron de estar haciendo la noche anterior?

Hizo un rápido cambio de vestido, por uno más ligero y casual, mientras desbarataba el fino peinado en una coleta, fue lo único que alcanzó hacer antes de que los empleados del hotel insistieran en su pronta partida.

El resto del camino solo se dedicó a mirar en silencio al joven que la acompañaba. Se veía contento, más que eso, se veía tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, haciendo que Misty se preguntase lo mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza: ¿Qué no pensaba en consumar su relación? O más importante aún ¿Qué no había pensado en ello alguna vez en su vida? Ash era despistado, pero seguía siendo un hombre, se supone que los hombres piensan en eso todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no él? Seguro solo estaba exagerando, apenas si habían pasado algunas horas de ese viaje, además de encontrarse en un atestado avión rumbo a ciudad Luminalia, no es que lo fueran a hacer allí…. Aunque… podrían… si quisieran.

Sacudió su cabeza, debía tranquilizarse, debía ser paciente… Ash tomó sus dedos con los suyos, entrecruzándolos con suavidad, acariciando cada porción de piel que alcanzaba a tocar, jugueteando con la alianza en la mano de Misty, luego se recargó sobre su hombro para dormir, sentía su tibia respiración muy cerca de su pecho…

Era un despistado que nunca se daría cuenta de todo lo que provocaba con sus involuntarios y sensuales actos, así no se podía ser paciente, tenía que actuar, tenía que hacer que Ash sucumbiera al mismo deseo que ella y tenía que ser antes de que terminara esa semana.

**Día 2. **

Apenas pisaron suelo extranjero, Misty tenía bien claro el objetivo de aquel viaje y sin perder mucho tiempo afinó los detalles de su estadía en la capital de Kalos. Apenas si le fue asignada su suite, se encerró en el baño para perfeccionar su apariencia: soltó su cabello, pintó sus labios y escogió otro vestido que le pareció lo suficientemente sugestivo.

Teniendo todas las armas para atrapar a su presa, llamó a la recepción para especificar que no fueran molestados porque ella estaba más que decidida a provocar a Ash justo en ese momento… siempre y cuando pudiera encontrarlo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus planes que ni siquiera lo escuchó cuando abandonó la habitación. Lo más probable es que no estuviera muy lejos, quizá en el lobby, pidiendo información sobre algún servicio, aunque conociendo a Ash lo más seguro es que estuviera en… Corrió impulsada por sus instintos y quedó pasmada al ver que no se había equivocado: Allí estaba él, en la línea del buffet dispuesto a devorar cuanto alimento se le pusiera enfrente.

Se golpeó la cara con su palma abierta al no haber anticipado los instintos glotones de Ash, sabiendo que despegarlo de allí iba a ser casi imposible, por lo menos en las siguientes horas.

- Ey Mist, ¿no tienes hambre? ¡Puedes servirte lo que quieras! – El chico señalaba uno de los platos que sostenía con verdadera emoción, ofreciéndoselo a su esposa, esperando que esa oferta cambiara el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

- No Ash yo… esperaba que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo a solas… en nuestra habitación.

- Pero… - dejó su plato sobre la barra del buffet, meditándolo por un segundo, notándose en su rostro la confusión – Toda la comida está aquí.

La pelirroja no podía creer que Ash seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que trataba de pedirle como esposa, eso sin contar lo mal que se sentía de que tuviera más ganas de devorarse la comida que a ella.

- Ash… amor - Habló lo menos amenazante posible, aunque se notaba el peligro latente detrás de sus palabras cariñosas – De verdad quisiera que pasáramos tiempo juntos… a solas… **ahora.**

- Está bien, pero… ¿Podemos terminar de comer primero?

Era por demás intentar razonar con él y no fue tanto que aceptara la condición de Ash, sino que debía soportar lo inevitable: ver como arrasaba platillo tras platillo, esperando que otra consecuencia se presentara al final de la tarde…

- ¡**AAAAAAHHH** mi estómago, me duele , me voy a morir!

- Que raro, como pudo pasar eso si solo te comiste ¡lo de medio hotel!

- Es que todo sabía muy bien y no me pude resistir

- Si, ya sé que _moderación_ no está en tu vocabulario – Suspiró resignada sabiendo que esa noche no pasaría nada entre ellos, levantándose de la cama donde convalecía su esposo.

- ¡Misty! Perdón por ser así, pero no me abandones, puedo comer menos la próxima vez… - hablaba con exageración abrazando la cintura de su esposa, evitando que ella se apartara de su lado

- No te voy a abandonar, voy a buscar algún remedio, vuelvo en seguida – Fue su respuesta cariñosa, besándolo en la frente.

- Gracias Mist, eres la mejor.

**Día 3. **

- Misty, Mist… Despierta.

- ¿Eeh, que sucede, aún te sientes mal?

- Para nada, me siento excelente, gracias por cuidarme.

- No fue gratis – hablaba entre bostezos, tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cara – Me debes una.

- Y pienso pagar mi deuda ahora mismo, tengo una idea excelente para pasar todo el día de hoy, ya sabes juntos, _justo_ como querías. – más que escuchar las palabras, la entonación de la ultima frase despertó la esperanza en ella, haciéndola sentarse sobre la cama de golpe, mirado atenta al joven. Ash sonreía, luciendo galante y arreglado, listo para salir - Te escucho.

- Bueno, - Acarició la mejilla derecha de su esposa, sonriendo aún más al ver como ella se sonrojaba con su tacto – No fue fácil conseguirlo, pero organicé todo para que hoy… tu y yo… - Misty apretó las sabanas con su puño, apenas conteniendo la emoción de que al fin, pudieran tener una velada romántica que fuera el inicio de algo más – Podamos ir al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, tiene una nueva investigación sobre mega evoluciones y dijo que podría mostrárnosla ¿No es grandioso? - Y así fue como se esfumó toda la emoción. Tuvo que suponerlo, después de todo era Ash Ketchum, entusiasta de los pokemón quien organizaba una _"cita"_ ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él sonreía, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de su plan… No podía, ni quería arrebatarle esa felicidad a su marido.

- Claro Ash, suena excelente.

El día pasó volando para Ash, escuchando los nuevos descubrimientos del científico y aunque para Misty no resultaba precisamente aburrida esa salida informativa, no podía dejar de pensar todo lo que pudieron disfrutar juntos… tal vez sin salir del hotel.

Sintió una ligera dosis de optimismo pensando que aún quedaban cuatro días para cambiar su mala suerte en la alcoba, creyendo imposible que pudiera arruinarse el resto de su semana.

**Día 4. **

Tendida sobre su cama, mirando el ventilador en el techo, sujetando una gaza sobre su rostro le hizo reflexionar de sus pensamientos optimistas del día anterior y arrepentirse de ellos.

Las cosas si que podían salir mal, demasiado, más de lo que pudiera anticipar, pero nunca pensó que al grado de casi romperse la nariz sería una forma de echar a perder el día. Tal vez, lo que resultaba más insufrible es que no había a nadie quien culpar más que a ella, pero lo único que quiso hacer fue aprovechar el jacuzzi con el que contaba su habitación, pensó que podría hacer una atmosfera perfecta que propiciara al romance, sobre todo si ella colaboraba a que fuera aún mejor.

Hizo un camino de pétalos de rosas desde la entrada hasta la tina, Llenó el cuarto de velas y también se encargó de su atuendo, un sexy bikini rojo que se encargaría de quitarle lo santo hasta el más despistado de los hombres y ese sin duda era Ash, La falla en su plan estuvo cuando decidió en ponerse algo más, uno de los regalos de Dawn y que ella insistió eufóricamente en que lo hiciera.

_- "Te lo juro, no hay nada que enloquezca más un hombre que una mujer en tacones, ¡no te lo vas a poder quitar de encima!"_

Teniendo las palabras de la coordinadora muy presentes, Misty se probó los zapatos que le daban por lo menos diez centímetros más de altura, de una aguja muy fina, del mismo color que su escaso atuendo. Por un momento, sintió el triunfo cerca pues toda su apariencia era de verdadero infarto a quien la mirara… esa sensación se esfumó cuando al escuchar la puerta de la habitación, quiso correr al encuentro de su marido y lo único que encontró fue el suelo del baño. Su poca experiencia con ese tipo de calzado sumado a lo resbaladizo del azulejo fueron su perdición.

No recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió después, se había llevado un buen golpe, aturdiéndola por completo, vagamente recordaba a Ash cargándola hasta la cama y lo único que parecía haberle provocado era preocupación, pues una vez que estuvo en el lecho, salió corriendo en busca de ayuda medica.

- Si, definitivamente es mi culpa – Dijo ladeando su cabeza, para que la sangre no estorbara en el paso de su respiración – No debiera de usar los trucos de Dawn… nunca en la vida.

**Día 5. **

Sin ninguna herida que lamentar, despertó al día siguiente con una extraña anticipación. Abrió los ojos y solo esperó… ¿Qué? No lo sabía, solo pendiente a que ocurriera… algo: una interrupción, alguna otra tontería de Ash, un meteorito cayendo justo en su suite, pero no había sido así.

Pasearon por la ciudad como la pareja de enamorados que eran, disfrutando de los atracciones de la ciudad, de la buena comida y que decir del vino que era la especialidad de la región, todo parecía bastante perfecto, tal vez más de lo que Misty pudiera esperar con el comportamiento cariñoso de su esposo hacia ella.

Unas cuantas caricias, Ash besándola espontáneamente, La actitud del entrenador sin duda le hacía pensar que en verdad esa noche todo sería perfecto… Entonces se encontró bastante nerviosa, porque lo deseaba, de eso no había dudas, pero también era cierto que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en la materia.

¿Qué tal si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si terminaba decepcionando a su esposo? Claro, Ash tampoco había vivido nada de eso antes, pero eso no dejaba de preocuparle ¿Si no lo satisfacía? Todas aquellas dudas nublaban su razón y secaban su garganta, problema que se vio resuelto con una copa de vino, después otra y otra más… Quien sabe cuanto había consumido del violáceo liquido, solo sabía que la tranquilizaba, inhibiendo cada uno de sus miedos.

- Eres muy lindo – Dijo colgándose del cuello de Ash, dando mordiscos a su oído – Eres el entrenador más lindo del mundo.

- Creo que ya no debieras de tomar nada más, Mist, - Ash parecía divertido con el comportamiento de su esposa, tratando de abrir la puerta del cuarto, acción que se veía entorpecida por el cuerpo de la chica que seguía muy pegada a él. Finalmente ingresaron a empujones que provocaban histéricas risas en la muchacha.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! – Casi le gritó al oído, después le dio un beso un tanto tosco, aunque Ash no parecía disgustado con ello – Eres tan lindo que podría… podría…

- ¿Si?

- E… espera… ¿No ves como si los cuadros se movieran?

- Eeee no.

- Cre… creo que debo recostarme entonces… solo un momento…

- Es una buena idea, pero Mist… ¿No quisieras dormir en la cama?

- No. No aquí en lo fresco, se siente bien

- …De acuerdo.

El alcohol había ganado esa batalla y el estado etílico sumado a sus nervios le arrebataron una noche más sus deseos de romance

**Día 6. **

Hasta dónde llevaba la cuenta, sus veladas románticas fueron estropeada tres veces por culpa de Ash y dos veces por ella, si así seguían las cosas ya lo único que le faltaba era que...

_- Preparase para los problemas_

_- Y más valen que teman. _

Ya era el colmo de las interrupciones, llegar a su suite sólo para encontrarse al equipo Rocket amenazándolos como siempre. Si que le habían colmado la paciencia esa vez.

- ¡Qué... **Demonios hacen ustedes aquí**! - Misty gritó furiosa, azotando lo pies y poniendo en alto su puño derecho. Su enojo era tan evidente que hasta hizo retroceder a sus eternos némesis.

- ¿No es obvio? Robaremos sus pokem...

- ¡No podrían ser más idiotas! - Seguía escupiendo las palabras con toda su furia, la vena en su frente haciéndose más visible.

- Si, sabemos que es el momento perfecto, ahora que están solos no habrá quién los ayude,

- Cierto, ni siquiera Pikachu, - Ash los miraba demasiado tranquilo con ambas manos detrás de la nuca, informándoles lo obvio - Porque el no vino con nosotros.

- ¡Perfecto! Así no estorbará mientras lo roba... mos.

Hasta Ash se sentía la persona más brillante del mundo en ese momento, cuando el equipo Rocket se dio cuenta de su error.

- ¡Cómo se les ocurre que íbamos a traer a nuestros pokemón aquí! - Misty continuaba con su rabieta, cegada por completo por el enojo

- La verdad, – James colocó su dedo índice sobre su mejilla – por como es el bobo, me sorprende que no se haya casado con uno. – Sus acompañantes encontraron aquella observación hilarante y aunque intentaron contenerse por un momento, terminaron por estallar en risas. Jessie se sujetaba del estomago y Meowth perdió por completo el decoro tirándose al suelo. A diferencia del trío de malhechores, Misty no le encontraba la gracia, al contrario su puño se encontraba cada vez más apretado, sus mejillas y pupilas cada vez más carmines.

- Eso hubiera sido favorecedor para ustedes, porque se podrían reponer del ataque de cualquier pokemón, pero no puedo decir lo mismo **¡ De la paliza que les voy a dar! **

Las risas cesaron para ser reemplazados con gritos de horror cuando la pelirroja saltó sobre ellos sin mostrar piedad.

Ash parecía divertido con la escena, sin intenciones de intervenir. Encontraba bastante irónico que en verdad no llevaban ningún pokemón porque Misty insistió en que no era algo _adecuado_ para su luna de miel... Al parecer no tenía esa misma opinión con respecto a su mazo.

_- ¡Aaaaaaaahhh!_

Se escuchó el grito colectivo del trío volando por los cielos, aunque la vencedora no se veía ni un poco satisfecha con verlos desaparecer en el horizonte.

- Y más vale que sus horribles caras no se vuelvan a aparecer por aquí!

- Eso fue divertido – Ash, no se guardó sus comentarios, aun sabiendo que no era la mejor de las ideas decirlo en esos momentos

- Pues no te rías demasiado o serás tu el siguiente que salga volando por esa ventana.

- No es necesaria tanta violencia - Estando tan molesta, Misty era impredecible, así que se acercó con cautela y la tomó por los antebrazos, acercándose hasta depositarle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, - Mejor te invito la cena

- ¡Me parece bien! – El ofrecimiento no le pareció tan malo aunque le respondió aun enojada, marchando hacia la puerta, haciendo retumbar hasta las ventanas a cada paso y de esa forma salió de su habitación.

Ash la siguió, aún sonriente. Tal ve nunca lo había meditado de esa manera, pero realmente la amaba porque hasta su enojo le parecía lindo, tal vez porque era muy ella, muy Misty... Su Misty.

Y así la observó de lejos sintiéndose satisfecho con la decisión de desposarla, porque estaba seguro de que disfrutarían tantas experiencias juntos y en ese momento, en su mente tenía algo muy específico. Sonrió con picardía en dirección a su esposa. No estando de humor, le hizo un gesto con la lengua para después seguir su camino sin hacer más caso a lo que hiciera su marido.

Ash acomodó sus manos en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón, siguiendo a Misty sin perder su buen humor. Misty, aun siendo su esposa no dejaba de ser la misma chiquilla enojona… aquello era una verdadera bendición para él.

**Día 7. **

Las tiendas de esa ciudad eran más grandes de lo que sus pies podían soportar recorrer y sin duda se había excedido en la cantidad de _souvenirs_ que llevaría de vuelta a Kanto, aunque en ese momento sólo deseaba deshacerse de todas las compras, eso quedaba claro cuando las arrojó al sillón.

Había pasado la mañana en los boulevares de Luminalia, vaciado su chequera, quedando totalmente agotada en el proceso, pero no podría descansar, no cuando aún quedaba la fastidiosa tarea de hacer las maletas.

Si, era momento de volver a casa, su vuelo estaba programado para esa tarde... El sólo hecho de recordarlo la hastiaba, su luna de miel había terminado, pero su suplicio la acompañaría por... La verdad es que no sabía por cuanto tiempo, Ash no había dado señales de querer lo mismo que ella, tal vez, lo mejor era resignarse.

- Ey, regresaste - Ash irrumpió en la habitación y en los pensamientos de su esposa, sonriéndole cariñosamente - ¿Dónde te metiste toda la mañana?

- Hice algunas compras, ya sabes, para llevarles algo a mis hermanas. - Se giró, casi chocando contra el firme cuerpo de Ash, pues éste se había colocado a sólo centímetros de ella. - De... Debieras empacar ahora, - Ordenó con poca autoridad, pues su voz se notaba nerviosa al tener el cuerpo y el aliento de Ash tan de cerca.

- Lo haré más tarde, - Pasó la punta de sus dedos con extrema lentitud a lo largo de los brazos de su esposa. La caricia tuvo un efecto inmediato sobre ella, aumentando en extremo su estremecimiento ante la situación.

- Es... me...mejor que lo hagas pronto o se hará tarde... -Tartamudeó siendo acallada enseguida por su marido.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es la prisa? - Habló con decadente suavidad dando la misma caricia al otro brazo de Misty, acercándose a su rostro con la intensión de encontrarse con sus labios, anhelando una sola cosa de ellos.

- E... El vuelo... Podríamos perderlo...

- Te preocupas demasiado - dijo acercándose un par de centímetros más a su boca, apenas rozándole los labios - Tendremos mucho tiempo de arreglar todo... Después.

- ¿Después? - Preguntó incrédula antes de recibir de lleno el apasionado beso que su esposo había retrasado por largos segundos ya. Parecía no tener intenciones de contestarle nada más, sólo siguió besándola con fiereza, atrayéndola del todo a él por la cintura con su brazo derecho y, a pesar de que ella no puso resistencia, aún tenía preguntas en su mente que no dejaría a un lado con facilidad.

- Ash espera... - Lo alejó apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del joven que en ese momento parecía más un magneto de su propio cuerpo - ¿Acaso estás...? ¿Tu quieres que nosotros...? - Con esas incompletas preguntas cambió el aire de conquistador en el rostro de Ash y fue reemplazada por confusión, incluso miedo, regresando a sus ojos castaños su habitual característica de inocencia – Mist, perdóname ¿lo estoy haciendo mal? ¿Crees que es demasiado rápido? ¿O me estoy aprovechando?

- ¿Demasiado rápido? - Si, definitivamente estaba pensando en _eso_, aunque tenía algunos conceptos erróneos y no tardó en reprochárselo - Yo sólo quiero saber ¡¿Por qué no te aprovechaste antes?!

- Tu... De verdad estás molesta... ¿Por qué te hice esperar? - La mirada asesina de Misty dio como afirmativa su duda y sabía que no debía reírse, pero lo hizo de todas formas. - ¡Yo no le veo lo gracioso! Si es que tu también querías que nosotros... – Se tornó un poco roja, aun le costaba hablar del tema, sobre todo por la forma tan pícara en que Ash la miraba - ¡Entonces porque nunca hiciste nada!

- Lo siento, de verdad quería, estuve esperando el momento perfecto, pero siempre había algo que se interponía y después… sólo pensé que cualquier momento sería el indicado porque eres tu Mist, somos nosotros – Pegó su frente a la de ella y acarició tiernamente su mejilla derecha - No podría haber nada más perfecto que eso.

Misty cerró los ojos sintiéndose en verdad dichosa y sonrió tanto como le dio su boca para hacerlo, sabiendo que Ash no hablaba más que la verdad y es que ella también estuvo preocupada por encontrar esa perfección al paso que estaban por dar, cuando en realidad, no podía esperar que ocurriera de manera convencional, sobre todo porque se había casado con Ash Ketchum y con él, ni la intimidad podría ser algo común. Era una de las razones por las que la había enamorado en primer lugar.

Su momento de paz se vio interrumpido cuando sintió como los traviesos dedos de Ash se habían deslizado por su espalda hasta el cierre de su vestido, deshaciéndolo con maestría. Fijó sus pupilas en las de su esposo que se observaban de nuevo invadidas por un evidente apetito por ella.

- Señor Ketchum, - Dijo sorprendida con una sobreactuada inocencia - No sabía que tenía esa clase de… deseos. - Y sí insinuación fue acompañada por un sensual gesto, al morderse su labio inferior.

- Oh Mist, - Sin duda el actuar de su esposa había causado el efecto esperado en él y no perdió el tiempo para acariciarla de nuevo por la espalda esta vez de forma más tosca, sin la tela del vestido estorbándole y besó su cuello con el hambre que nacía de lo más profundo de su ser - No tienes idea.

**Día 8. **

Su cuerpo semi cubierto, su cabello enmarañado y extendido por las almohadas, su corazón latiendo a sobre marcha tratando de recuperarse de la actividad en horas pasadas... Su sonrisa intacta. Esas eran las únicas cosas que tenía presentes y que le impedían preocuparse por el teléfono que tenía varios minutos sonando junto a la cama. Si por ella fuera que repiqueteara toda la vida, igual no tenía intenciones de contestar.

Finalmente, Ash pasó medio cuerpo sobre ella, robándole un fugaz beso en el proceso, se dispuso a atender la llamada.

- ¿Diga? - Apenas si su voz ronca pudo articular la palabra, pero de todas formas se podía distinguir la alegría que él también trasmitía.

- _¡Señor Ketchum! Me temía tener que ir a molestarlo a su habitación, pero recibimos una llamada del aeropuerto preguntando por usted, al parecer su vuelo partió en la noche y no tenían registro de que lo hubiera abordado, también teníamos entendido que su check out sería ayer por la tarde, pero en vista de que sigue aquí… _

- Cierto, tuve... Asuntos más importantes que atender aquí... Y creo que seguirá siendo así... – Al decir aquello, pasó brevemente sus dedos sobre el perfil de Misty que bien podía adivinar a que se refería el joven sobre ella

_- Bueno… nosotros estamos encantados de extender su estadía, de todas formas ¿quisiera que le reservemos algún vuelo? Solo díganos cuando cree que… _

- No, yo les avisaré sobre eso después, mientras tanto le agradecería que no hiciera ninguna llamada o intromisión.

_- Con gusto señor Ketchum… puede hacer uso de nuestro servicio a la habitación en cualquier momento, que tenga un buen día. _

- Así que… - Ash prácticamente aventó el aparato para poder envolver a su esposa con completa libertad – ¿Crees que te gustaría repetir lo de ayer en la tarde?

- ¿Que no hicimos eso en la noche… u hoy en la mañana?

- Bueno, creo que se nos da muy bien.

- Tal vez demasiado

- ¿Tienes alguna objeción con eso?

- No, ninguna, pero si querías compensarme por hacerme esperar tanto, creo que ya lo conseguiste

- Claro que no… Apenas si he comenzado.

Sin ninguna otra interrupción y con total libertad de amarse, Misty se dejó llevar por los besos y caricias de Ash que, si había tardado en comenzar aquella luna de miel, ahora tenía todas las intenciones de hacer que durara para toda la vida.

* * *

_Como dije, sé que hay muchas cosas que debo actualizar y espero que una vez de vuelta al país (porque me voy por unas cuantas semanas) ya pueda retomar todo de una forma más estable. _

_Mientras, ojalá y este pequeño fic les haya sacado una sonrisa :) bonito día a todos_


End file.
